Clas Fritz
Life on Meado ---- While living on Meado, Clas lived with his parents in a small home in the plains on the outskirts of Meado City. When he was not studying medicine, he used to collect ingredients for his mother, who was a doctor on board the Kuulan before arriving on Meado, for the medicines his family provided for the city and the local population. The plains were very fertile and provided life for many different types of plants that proved useful for food and medical purposes. Clas's father was a farmer who worked on the plains, he was quick to adapt new methods of agriculture to suit the habitats of different planets and had a good sense for when the fruits were ripe for the picking. Clas's mother worked with the ingredients found on Meado to create a medical paste that would form a protective barrier over a wound and stop the bleeding. The medical paste was laced with a natural pain releaver and would stay on until the wound healed and washed off with a special chemical. ---- rest under construction--------- Beginning career in Etoile ---- Clas arrived in Etoile station on a passenger frigate that was carrying personnel and civilians to the station. He had completed his medical training on meado and decided to put his skills to task in a place that needed more doctors. When he arrived at the station he applied to become a field medic since he thought that would be his best start. He was accepted by supervisor Frank and met Otty Hare shortly after settling into the station. Clas heard alot about the Star Fox and Star Wolf factions when he grew up and figured that Star Wolf would allow a bit more flexibility with work needs in case he was needed for other duties. At first he wasnt expecting to pilot a fighter ship, but he was given enough training to know the basics of piloting an ar-wing. He was a bit slow at picking up this new skill but time was very short because the base was being attacked by enemy fighters very shortly after he was given his training. There was no time for questions so he just did what he could, though that did hold back his instructor. Regardless of the setbacks, the attackers were successfully fended off and Clas was able to return to finish training. During his career at Etoile, Clas introduced his medical paste first to the rest of the medical staff on board and it was approved for use in treatment. ---rest under construction. Present The most recent threat, the Ra-Shi, was spreading quickly. This caught the attention of everyone in the galaxy and Otty Hare gave orders to the team to investigate this threat. The Ra-Shi had managed to break into Etoile station and was stealing secrets hidden away by key personnel. However Star Fox and Star Wolf worked together to successfully eradicate the invaders and uncover how they broke in. Shortly after the invasion of Etoile station the Ra-Shi staged a full scale assault on the planet meado. Clas was very fearful of the future of meado if this menace was able to infect everyone on his home planet. He went with Star Wolf to fight off the Ra-Shi and stayed on the ground to treat the wounded when needed. The Ra-Shi came in full force with only one ultimatum, become infected or be exterminated. Their threat did little to sway the steadfast meadoans, so they fought on to preserve the planet and recieved aide from the alliance and other galactic forces. Clas was desperately looking for anyone who needed help but ended up fighting for his own life when he was under attack by Ra-Shi ground units. He managed to destroy his enemies but was severely injured from the whole battle. He was rescued by a dropship and taken to the city but the Ra-Shi attacked the dropship and shot it down when it reached the city. Fortunately everyone survived, but the fight wasnt over because the Ra-Shi's leader Starcrusher met them with a full attack force ready. In all the fighting that occured, Clas did what he could but was surrounded by the Ra-Shi ground forces and was infected by the virus shortly after passing out due to injuries inside the dropship. He was quickly rescued by Morohtar Reyener and taken back to Etoile Station, where he can get help for the virus that is spreading through his body. There is no cure for the virus, but he was given treatment to slow the virus down. It is unknown if he will mke it through this infection. Personality Specialty Category:Characters